


It's Green

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [42]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The Ferret isn't happy about his latest costume





	It's Green

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Green" challenge

"It's green!” wailed the Ferret loudly.

“Of course the material's green,” replied Aemelia Vole. “What did you expect? You’re supposed to be Robin Hood.”

Mouselet said, “I think it’s a lovely idea.”

“That’s because you get to be Maid Marion,” the Ferret said.

“I’m not sure the doctor thinks it’s a good idea. He has to do a puppet play at the party, whilst Mr Holmes tries to find the blackmailer,” Amelia said.

“And green doesn’t suit me,” the Ferret returned to his original complaint.

“Maybe you’d be better as Friar Tuck,” Mouselet said. “You could just let your girdle out to fit your tummy.”

“I am a sleek and elegant ferret, with a delicate colouring which is drained by wearing green,” the Ferret replied.

“Don’t exaggerate, Ferret,” Aemelia said. “And Mouselet, please don’t wind him up. He’s bad enough as he is.”

Mouselet giggled. “I’ve just had an idea. It is a Hallowe’en party, and I’ve thought of a part for the Ferret which would involve a bright colour which wasn’t green. We’ll need to ask Dr Watson though.”

The two small rodents scampered off to consult with the doctor, whilst the Ferret preened himself and glared at the offending hat and waistcoat.

A little while later they all returned, Dr Watson holding a piece of paper on which he had made a quick sketch of Mouselet’s suggestion.

The Ferret looked at the drawing. “That’s a pumpkin! I am not going as a pumpkin.”

“Round and bright orange,” Mouselet muttered.

The Ferret ignored her and put the hat on. “I think I shall make a very dashing Robin Hood. Although I haven’t yet decided whether I’m going to rescue Maid Marion from the nasty sheriff or not.”

Mouselet poked her tongue out at him.


End file.
